Abre tus ojos
by VotZ-soul sculptor
Summary: SumX? alguien ha robado tecnologia acerca de los Koubu, y el escuadron de la Flor no puede detenerlo, la llegada de un nuevo miembro podria ser la clave de la vistoria, y la llave al corazon de Sumire.
1. Ira

_No creo necesario reiterar que no poseo ningun derecho sobre los personajes ni terminos de Sakura Taisen, y que solo los uso como medio de exprecion y no como medio de enriquecimiento, pero de todos modos lo hago._

_Este fanfiction no tiene relacion directa con la OVA ni ninguna secuela a la serie, a menos claro que el lector lo decida asi. En cualquier caso el tiempo que uso en este fict es un año despues de el final de Sakura Wars (TV)

* * *

_

"¡Maldita sea Kanzaki¡Déjeme usar esa tecnología¿¡Que no ve que de nada sirve ya!" El hombre de cabello oscuro reventó su puño contra el escritorio del viejo propietario al decir esto; sus penetrantes ojos azules lo llevaban directamente a los del anciano que lo miraba de forma fija e implacable desde el otro lado del escritorio.

"Es justamente por eso" dijo el señor Kanzaki sin despegar sus ojos del hombre frente a él. "Que no le puedo permitir usarla. La tecnología de la energía espiritual ya no es necesaria y por lo mismo debe de ser neutralizada."

"¿Pero que no ve el beneficio que esto podría traer? Ayudaría en trabajos peligrosos, en construcciones, incluso a la defensa de la ciudad de parte de..."

"¿De parte de que?" Interrumpió el señor Kanzaki alzando la voz. "¿De los enemigos que también usarían estas armas? No voy a crear a mi propio enemigo, no puedo dejar que usted lo haga. Aunque sus intenciones están bien creo que no ha medido las consecuencias de lo que propone." Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Los ojos del viejo Kanzaki no se despegaban de los de Hikaru Sakubara, los de él estaban llenos de rabia, de impotencia. "Es mi ultima palabra."

"No seguiré sirviendo a una empresa tan mediocre como esta." Dijo Hikaru con frialdad.

"Entonces le aconsejo que se vaya." Le advirtió el señor Kanzaki. "No necesito a un revolucionario en mis laboratorios."

"Me llevare mis investigaciones conmigo." Dijo Sakubara dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"No lo hará." Dijo el viejo en tono amenazante frenando al hombre en seco. "La investigación que hizo me pertenece y no se la llevara."

"¡No puede quitarme lo que he hecho!" Grito Hikaru volviéndose y encarando al viejo con mas furia que nunca. "!Esa investigación es mía!"

"¡No discutiré mas sobre esto!" Exclamo el viejo poniéndose de pie. "La investigación de los Koubu le pertenece a esta empresa."

"Bien, como quiera." Dijo él, a punto de cruzar la puerta con actitud resignada. "Pero se lo advierto, no puede ocultar esto, y cuando cruce esta puerta, tampoco podrá silenciarme a mí..." el señor Kanzaki no dijo nada, se quedo de pie esperando que se retirara; Hikaru salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de èl.

"¡Sumire!" La llamo el capitán Ohgami desde el otro lado del pasillo. "¡Espera por favor!"

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto Sumire. Había estado algo molesta últimamente ya que se había acostumbrado a invariable tranquilidad desde la ultima batalla que habían tenido, cosa que se había perturbado desde hacia tres días.

"El encargado quiere verte; te espera en la oficina." Dijo Ohgami unas ves que la alcanzo, venia de una misión de reconocimiento y aun llevaba puesto su uniforme.

"¡Que molestia!" Exclamo ella dando un puntapié al suelo. "¡Últimamente no nos dan tiempo libre! Que más da, iré a verlo."

"Bien, yo tengo que hacer," dijo Ichiro mientras se alejaba nuevamente por el pasillo. "Adiós!"

Sumire se emprendió hacia la oficina del encargado en el segundo piso. La luz del atardecer atravesaba los amplios cristales que daban al patio, y caían sobre el suelo y las alfombras como intrusos a la oscuridad que inevitablemente caía sobre la ciudad. Hacia tres días que la ciudad no se veía tranquila, estas ves no eran espíritus, sectas malvadas o gigantes monstruosos rondando por las calles; La verdad era que nadie sabia que pasaba, eso era lo que no dejaba a Sumire ni a nadie del Escuadrón de la Flor tranquilos. Llego a la oficina del encargado y toco la puerta, escucho una vos grave desde dentro y paso adelante. El encargado Yoneda permanecía sentado en su escritorio, con las manos juntas en un puño los codos apoyados en su escritorio y su cabeza recostada sobre sus manos, los rayos rojizos del atardecer atravesaban la ventana tras de él y proyectaban su sombra hasta los pies de Sumire en la entrada.

"Siéntate." Dijo él, con la fatiga de quien no sabe que hacer. Sumire hizo como le ordenaba, sintiéndose igual de incomoda que antes, no solo era la ignorancia en que los había sumergido la situación, sino también la tensión que creaban entre ellos lo que rápidamente había hecho desmoronar la moral del equipo. "¿Hablaste con tu abuelo?"

"Si, ya esta enterado de lo que vimos anoche." Dijo ella dejando que su mirada se perdiese por un momento entre la luz naranja tras las ventanas. "Cree saber quien puede ser el responsable pero esta fuera de su alcance, dice que lo despidió de la compañía hace ocho meses..."

"Y se llevo información de los Koubu y la tecnología espiritual." completo la frase Yoneda levantando la mirada y viendo a Sumire. "Creo que todos sabemos que significa esto."

"Aun no entiendo como alguien puede lograr algo así." Dijo ella bajando su tono de vos y la mirada al escritorio del encargado. "Mi abuelo tampoco."

"El problema no es como lo hizo, sino como detenerlo." Dijo el encargado mirándola a los ojos, en donde se notaba su rabia contenida, su desesperación. "Anoche la derrota que tuvimos no la esperábamos, y temo que vuelva a pasar si peleamos otra ves con ellos."

"Pero lo que uso ese sujeto si era tecnología como la de los Koubu, cierto¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada contra eso?" El recordar la noche anterior hizo que la paciencia de Sumire se agotase, se puedo de pie mostrando tanto enojo como tristeza y clavo una mirada como una flecha de fuego sobre los ojos de Yoneda. "La pobre de Iris casi muere anoche cuando ese hombre dreno su energía, y no hemos hecho nada al respecto. Sé que fallamos anoche pero...¿Qué espera que hagamos si ni siquiera nuestros superiores saben a lo que nos enfrentamos!"

"Ohgami me dijo lo mismo..." dijo Yoneda suavizando su expresión y su tono de vos. Sorprendida, Sumire tomo asiento nuevamente. "Y ya me encargue de eso. Pero tomara tiempo... hasta entonces, hay que esperar."

* * *

_Esperemos que quien lea esto sea tan amable de dejar un review, sea que le guste o no, y a los que si les gusto, que esperen el proximo capitulo! prometo que la historia se pone mas interesante cuando aparecen personajes nuevos, tanto buenos como malos! Incluso tengo un romance entre manos!_


	2. El anciano

_De nuevo reitero, no poseo los derechos sobre los personajes de Sakura Wars. Ni nunca los tendre._

_Gracias a las que lo leyeron._

* * *

Cuatro semanas pasaron después del último ataque a la ciudad imperial. Kohran Ri se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de Iris reparando un viejo reloj para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba que la vinieran a relevar. Siendo ella una de las más afectadas con todo lo que había sucedido no podía mantenerse quieta por los nervios; y es que después de todo era también su tecnología la que habían robado, y que ahora utilizaban contra ella. Hacia un mes había visto como un hombre con un traje espiritual, no como un Koubu, sino con una armadura a la medida había levantado a uno de los pesados robots como si nada, había golpeado a los demás con la misma fuerza sobrehumana y aun peor, casi había matado a la pequeña Iris al absorber de forma increíble la energía espiritual directamente del traje de batalla. Por suerte no se había vuelto a ver a ese sujeto por la ciudad durante todo un mes, y aunque los nervios no habían desistido, tampoco lo había hecho la cautela y la persistencia por estar listos para lo que pudiese pasar.

"Solo unos toques mas y habré terminado" dijo mientras terminaba de colocar las manecillas en su lugar. Aunque Iris estuviese dormida le hablaba para tranquilizarse. "Ahora pongámoslo en horario..." Saco de su bolsillo su propio reloj y miro la hora. "Las tres y veinticinco... eso me suena a algo... ¡Por dios ya recuerdo¡Tenia que ir al puerto!"

"¿Kohran que pasa?" pregunto Ayame entrando de golpe por la puerta al oír el grito de Kohran.

"¡Si no me apresuro no voy a llegar!" exclamo ella corriendo fuera del cuarto. "¡Por favor cuídela hasta que Maria la releve¡Adiós!" Corrió fuera del cuarto, tomando una chaqueta y metiendo el reloj recién reparado dentro de su bolsillo. Había un barco que llegaría al puerto a las tres y media, dicho barco traía, según les había dicho el comandante Yoneda a alguien que ayudaría con el problema de los bandidos con armaduras espirituales. Unos segundos después ya había salido del teatro y corría hacia un auto estacionado a los pocos metros de la entrada, dentro, estaba Kasumi esperando pacientemente.

"¿Donde estabas?" le pregunto apenas entro al auto. "Vamos a llegar tarde." Arranco la maquina y Kohran pareció tranquilizarse, recobro el aire antes de hablar.

"Estaba cuidando a Iris y no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que repare el reloj en el que estaba trabajando, lo siento." respondió apenada mostrando el reloj de bolsillo.

"No importa, al fin y al cabo no estamos tan atrasadas." le dijo Kasumi mientras daban un giro hacia el este de la ciudad. El cielo estaba gris, como cubierto de espesas pelusas oscuras; no había llovido en días, pero el clima nublado no cambiaba en lo absoluto. "¿Como esta Iris?"

"Ahora esta bien." Dijo Kohran con satisfacción. "La deje tomando una siesta. Aun esta muy cansada para salir al patio pero ya recibe visitas y esta comiendo mas."

"Fue horrible…" suspiro Kasumi. "La manera que la ataco ese hombre."

"Preferiría no hablar de eso." Dijo Kohran. Se notaba su preocupación, pero intentaba mantenerse fría al respecto. "Aun no lo asimilo."

"De acuerdo." Unos veinte minutos después estaban en el puerto. Dos barcos bastante grandes habían llegado y el primero ya había desembarcado a sus pasajeros, en el segundo apenas se estaban colocando las escaleras de abordaje. Kasumi dejo a Kohran cerca de la multitud de pasajeros que buscaban direcciones, y se fue a estacionar cerca.

Le habían dado instrucciones relativamente simples: encontrar al hombre que buscaba, y traerlo con ella, sin embargo, no habían podido conseguir ni una fotografía suya, solo sabia que buscaba a un tal Miguel Villegas, y que era alguna clase de maestro en energía espiritual. Se asomo entre las personas pero la mayoría de ellas eran más altas que Kohran, e iban demasiado apretadas entre ellas para dejarle pasar. Resolvió entonces buscar altura; busco una caja, de buen tamaño como para pararse encima y pudo entonces ver por encima de la congestión de sombreros y sombrillas temerosas de la lluvia. No había señales de nadie con la descripción de un maestro espiritual; aunque Kohran tampoco estaba segura de cómo se suponía que se veía un maestro. Miro detenidamente un rato más, hasta que un jalón de su chaqueta le llamo la atención. De pie junto a ella, estaba un hombre joven, de alrededor de veinte años, de cabello castaño y largo amarrado en una cola baja, con patillas largas y una chiva, ojos oscuros y piel blanca, con facciones europeas. Era ligeramente atractivo, por lo que Kohran no lo ignoro del todo, pero siguió con su vista en la multitud en caso de ver al maestro.

"Disculpe" dijo el hombre dándole un segundo jalón de la chaqueta. Su acento también era europeo, al igual que la chaqueta, la camisa y los zapatos que usaba. Sin embargo, no estaba vestido elegantemente, la ropa era mas casual, y definitivamente no estaba adaptada al clima. "Acabo de llegar, estoy buscando la parada del tranvía¿me la podría indicar?"

"Discúlpeme" dijo Kohran, tratando de no sonar descortés. "Pero es que ahora estoy algo ocupada buscando a alguien, no podría despegar los ojos de esta gente para darle la dirección."

"No se preocupe. Puedo esperar." Se quedo de pie junto a ella viendo los barcos y mirando los edificios mientras Kohran seguía buscando al maestro entre la multitud. "¿Como es la persona que busca¿Un pariente suyo?"

"No, no. Más bien es un futuro compañero de trabajo. No se exactamente como es, pero por la descripción que me dieron debe ser un anciano, o una persona inusual. Se supone que es un experto en energía espiritual."

"¿energía espiritual? Vaya, no había oído de eso antes." El extraño de pronto también comenzó a buscar al excéntrico viejo entre las personas, pero no parecía tener éxito tampoco.

"Es una tecnología que usamos en esta ciudad hace ya algún tiempo." Le explico Kohran sin despegar los ojos del muelle. "Pero hace poco tuvimos problemas con ella."

"Ah entiendo, el viejo los viene a… espérame, se me olvido la palabra…"

"¿Ayudar? Si, a eso viene."

"¡Eso mismo! " Ambos. Siguieron buscando, Kohran saltaba sobre su caja para poder ver sobre el resto de las personas, pero aun así no era suficiente. "Tengo una idea." Le dijo el hombre. Kohran se subió sobre sus hombros y así consiguió mas altura, luego el joven comenzó a caminar entre la gente que lo veía con asombro pues, dado a su abrigo, parecía ser un enclenque, y sin embargo, llevaba a Kohran sobre si con gran facilidad. Después de un rato, Kohran se dio por vencida en la búsqueda, las únicas personas que quedaban en el muelle eran dos familias noruegas y un grupo de trabajadores chinos que estaban esperando un auto. El joven la ayudo a bajar de sus hombros y luego se despidieron.

"No te preocupes." Le dijo el hombre. "Cuando yo abordé en Cádiz, me costo mucho conseguir el tiquete, talvez al viejo perdió el barco. Ya lo pondrán en otro."

"Tienes razón. Y disculpa por no darte la dirección a la parada. Si bajas por esta calle y doblas a la izquierda, ahí la veras." Se dieron la mano y Kohran se devolvió al auto mientras el joven corría para no perder el tranvía.

"¿No apareció?" le pregunto Kazumi cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

"No. Al comandante no le va a gustar nada, pero ya no hay nada que hacerle." Se acostó en el asiento y saco su reloj de bolsillo. Aun eran las tres y veinticinco; el reloj seguía descompuesto. Kohran suspiro profundamente y Kazumi miro entre desilusionada pero conteniendo la risa por su fracaso. "Kazumi… ¿me llevarías a la ferretería un momento? Necesito comprar algunos repuestos…"

"Seguro." Encendió el auto y se fueron del muelle. El cielo seguía gris, como de costumbre, pero el agua estaba algo más agitada, el viento estaba soplando más fuerte. Aun para el ojo inexperto, era obvio que llovería con fuerza mas tarde.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta al teatro, Kohran se dedico a reparar el reloj, de nuevo. Era como una terapia para prepararse a decirle a su superior la noticia que llevaba. Lo hacia compulsivamente, con una dedicación casi paranoica sobre los engranes y los resortes; para algo que necesita tanta paciencia, Kohran estaba mas que acelerada, pero no se permitía descuidar su trabajo. Llegando al teatro Kazumi se bajo del auto si preguntarle nada a Kohran; sabía que cuando estaba así de concentrada no era bueno interrumpirla. Paso otro rato dentro del auto, y por fin salio, con un reloj en su mano que tenia un segundero que se movía como horario, un horario como minutero y un minutero como segundero, pero al menos estaba mas relajada para enfrentar al encargado.

Para variar, el teatro estaba vacío, al menos en apariencia. El lobby estaba a oscuras, al igual que los pasillos a su alrededor. Todos debían de estar arriba, en el salón de estar, o en la base subterránea; por un momento la idea de que se hubiesen ido con los Koubou pasó por su cabeza, pero la descartó de inmediato. Si estuvieran en misión, hubiese sonado la alarma. Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando algo llamo su atención de nuevo. Había actividad en el comedor, la luz estaba encendida ya que estaba oscureciendo, pero aun no era hora de cenar, y había muchas personas en el salón. Decidió ir a investigar primero. Abrió las puertas del comedor y se quedo de pie un momento sin poder creer lo que veía. Todos estaban ahí, todo el escuadrón de la Flor y del Viento, Ayame y el general Yoneda, y aun mas sorprendente, Iris estaba con ellos, tan sana que parecería irracional pensar que alguna ves estuvo enferma. Pero lo que tenía a Kohran con la boca abierta, no fue quienes estaban a la mesa, sino quien estaba _sobre_ la mesa, sosteniendo en su mano un rosario budista de plata que colgaba hasta el suelo. ¡Era el mismo joven europeo, de cabello castaño que la había ayudado en el puerto!

"¡Hola!" la saludo, pues fue el único en volver a ver hacia la puerta, los demás estaban mas interesados en lo que fuese a hacer con el collar. "¿Es amiga de ustedes?"

"¡Kohran!" Sakura corrió a saludarla, la tomo de la muñeca y la trajo deprisa a la mesa. "¡Ven a ver! El señor Miguel estaba por demostrarnos lo que puede hacer con su energía espiritual."

"¿Él! Pero yo…" Kohran menos podía asimilar lo que le pasaba ahora.

"Parece que se les escapo en el muelle." Dijo el comandante Yoneda en tono alegre. Kohran se relajo un poco al ver que no estaba molesto. "Lo bueno es que pudo tomar el tranvía a tiempo."

"Gracias a ella." Dijo Miguel dándole una sonrisa de complicidad. "¡Ahora miren!" Tomo el rosario con fuerza, y dio un latigazo con él a la mesa. Hubo un resplandor, como un flash, muy rápido, junto con un golpe muy fuerte. Todos fueron abriendo los ojos, un poco asustados, para ver que había ocurrido. Las esferas que formaban el rosario se habían separado, y ahora giraban por la habitación, en orbitas alrededor de su dueño, a diferentes distancias y alturas, pelotas de plata que zumbaban suavemente al pasar dejando un rastro de luz azul. Los ojos de Iris se llenaron de asombro, mas que los de los otros, pues le parecía estar viendo estrellas de plata volando a su alrededor. El maestro Villegas tomo una de las más pequeñas esferas entre sus dedos, se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a explicar:

"Como verán, estoy usando plata, que es un conductor excelente para el espíritu, como mi medio, y verán que no necesito estar tocando las cuentas del rosario para moverlas, esto es porque…" Mientras algunos pocos le ponían verdadera atención a lo que decía, Sakura llamo la atención de Kohran un momento para hablar con ella en vos baja.

"Al llegar, el señor Miguel hizo algo muy extraño." Le murmuro. "Ni siquiera pregunto por el comandante Yoneda, sino que, después de presentarse, nos pidió que lo lleváramos donde estuviese la niña de este teatro."

"¿Con Iris?"

"Si, lo extraño es, que nadie le había mencionado que había una niña en el teatro. Al llevarlo a su cuarto, se acerco a la cama, la vio por un momento, y busco en su morral una esmeralda y un fragmento de carbón. Con el carbón hizo una clase de símbolo en su mano derecha, y puso la esmeralda en su palma, luego le cubrió la frente a Iris con su mano, y del morral saco otra piedra pero esta era negra, y la puso en su pecho, junto al corazón. Luego puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, el símbolo de carbón se comenzó a formar en su mano izquierda, como si se estuviese copiando sin que nadie lo dibujara. De pronto, Iris se levanto de golpe, totalmente recuperada, y la piedra que había puesto sobre su pecho se había vuelto amarilla."

"¿En serio?" Kohran no tenia por que no creerle a Sakura, pero no por eso estaba cómoda con esto. Ya habían tratado con hechiceros, tenerlos de su lado no parecía algo muy sabio.

"Muy bien, suficiente alarde por hoy." Dijo Miguel, levantándose sobre la mesa de nuevo y alzando su mano. "¡Aquí!" como si las esferas escuchasen los mandatos de su amo, todas regresaron a su posición original, volviendo a formar el rosario en la mano del hombre.

"Tendrán su primera practica mañana." Les advirtió Yoneda. "Hasta entonces, tienen tiempo libre. Por cierto¿a que hora cenamos? Miguel debe tener hambre después del viaje."

"Ya mismo vamos señor." Dijo Yuri al momento en que se fue con sus compañeras del escuadrón del viento a la cocina.

"Vaya día…" suspiro Kohran. "Será mejor que vaya a ayudar, al menos me mantendré entretenida un rato." Dejo su fracasado proyecto de reloj sobre la mesa y también se fue a la cocina, junto con Sakura y Kanna.

Después de una media hora, ya había una cena improvisada de arroz con calamares, que le faltaba poco para terminarse de cocer. Sakura estaba poniendo unas últimas especies al arroz cuando del salón del comedor vino un grito que nadie pudo descifrar. Casi todos en la cocina salieron solo para encontrar a Miguel de nuevo sobre la mesa, esta vez encarando a Sumire, o más bien, parado en la mesa frente a ella, ambos mirándose con rencor.

"¡Es que no se decirlo en japonés!" le grito Miguel.

"Pues la culpa es tuya. No deberías venir a un país sin conocer primero su idioma." Se quejo Sumire con una actitud pretenciosa que le crispaba los nervios a Miguel.

"Eres una… ¡demonios tampoco se decir eso!" Estaba por arrancarse el cabello de la frustración mientras Sumire lo tomaba apenas como si fuera un mosquito que le molestaba en el oído.

"¿Lo ves¡Es patético!"

"¡Eres una _consentida_, _mimada, no entiendes de respeto y eres asquerosamente egocéntrica_!" aunque todos sus insultos fueron en español y no en japonés, parecía que si habían tenido cierto efecto. Sumire lo miro fijamente durante un momento, luego se levanto de la mesa, quedando aun a la altura de su cintura.

"_Así no se le habla a una dama_." Le dijo. Nadie en el salón dijo nada, ya fuese porque no le habían entendido, o porque, como Miguel, estaban sorprendidos que hablase español también. Denotando que estaba ofendida, dejo su pañuelo en la mesa y camino fuera del comedor sin que nadie dijese palabra. Miguel se rasco la nuca, miro a la mesa y al pañuelo, suspiro con desdén y luego tomo el pedazo de tela, bajo de la mesa de un salto, y siguió a Sumire que ya estaba fuera del comedor.

* * *

_Cha chan! en fin, aun le podria agregar la escena de pedir perdon o la puedo dejar para el proximo chap... o talvews no la ponga, pero eso me podria matar un proximo romance, en fin, que los lectores (si aun estan por ahi) lo decidan._

_PD: lo que esta en cursiva, es en español, lo que no, en japones, capish?_


	3. Figuras en el jardín

No soy dueño de ninguna de las cosas, personajes o terminos en este fiction, exepto por supuesto lo que yo invente

Gracias a Tere por los reviews.** :D**

* * *

Miguel corrió tras Sumire al salir del salón, pero al no conocer el teatro apenas podía seguir su rastro. Se guió por el corredor más cercano, que vacío, se iluminaba con la luz de la luna en el jardín. Siguió por entre corredores hasta darse cuenta que había dado la vuelta al primer piso sin encontrarla, entonces subió las escaleras, dando a un segundo piso muy oscuro sin su usual iluminación. Dio otro recorrido a oscuras por el segundo piso, revisando los cuartos que tenían la puerta abierta y los que parecían iluminados; tampoco estaba en ninguno de ellos. Finalmente volvió a bajar por las escaleras del teatro, y se percato de un vacío en la mansión, provocado por el silencio. Miro dentro del comedor de nuevo, no había nadie; talvez se habían ido a buscar a Sumire también, talvez lo buscaban a él, eso no importaba ahora. Camino a través del comedor recordando las palabras de un amigo: "lo que no se revisa dos veces, suele tener algo escondido", y mientras buscaba a Sumire entre las sombras de las columnas, las mesas y las largas ventanas reparo en el jardín interior del teatro. No en el jardín, pero a través de él, en el primer pasillo por el que había pasado, estaba Sumire; caminaba mientras miraba la luna por los ventanales del pasillo, viéndose mas tranquila que antes. Miguel se apresuro a alcanzarla. Cruzo las sombras en el comedor, y los rayos de luz y el silencio en el salón de entrada, para alcanzar a Sumire justo antes de que doblara en la esquina. Ella volteo a verlo con desdén, desde el otro extremo del pasillo, con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en la fina sombra proyectada por la pared.

"¿Que quieres?" Le dijo de forma cortante.

"Disculparme por lo que dije." Admitió él, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Tenía miedo de que lo fueran a atacar si se descuidaba. "No contaba con que…"

"¿Hablase español?" Le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Si, eso, y que hubiese…" se detuvo un momento mientras recordaba la palabra que necesitaba. "Nobles, trabajando aquí. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente así."

"Primero que todo, no soy una noble," le aclaro. "y aunque lo fuera, eso no te da el derecho a gritarme encima de la mesa."

"Lo sé, perdón." Miguel tomo la oportunidad para despegar sus ojos de Sumire y mirar el jardín para varear.

"Ya no importa…" dijo Sumire haciendo lo mismo. "Por cierto¿Recuerdas por que empezamos esa pelea?"

"Dijiste que mi acento era "incomodo"" Dijo Miguel con sarcasmo. No podía evitar sonreír un poco, al fin y al cabo había sido algo estúpido.

"Bueno, supongo que también debería disculparme entonces." Aunque Sumire estuviese admitiendo un error, no dejaba de usar su tono desdeñoso; no podía dejar que Miguel retara su orgullo tan pronto. "No debí ofenderte."

Miguel sonrió un poco más. Había descubierto que Sumire competía por se el centro de atención, y eso le agradaba, al menos ya estaba empezando a conocer a las personas de su escuadrón. Ambos se quedaron mirando el jardín un rato, sin decir nada. En todo el teatro, no se escuchaba más que un par de grillos haciendo un dueto a lo lejos, en algún lugar inalcanzable, demasiado lejos para ir a buscarlos, pero no para oír su música.

"Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y ni siquiera hemos podido comer." Dijo Miguel después de un rato. "¿Sabes donde pueden estar los demás?"

"No lo se. Talvez en la cocina, no los vi en ningún otro lugar del teatro."

"Yo tampoco, y eso que di varias vueltas cuando me perdí" Se volvieron a quedar mudos un momento. De nuevo se escuchó la música de los grillos a lo lejos. "En la cocina… ¿todos¿No se escucharían sus voces?" Sumire alzo los hombros. De pronto se escucho un estallido, como un disparo que llamo la atención de ambos a la parte posterior del teatro. Una rápida mirada del uno al otro les dijo que ambos lo habían oído. Sin decir nada, corrieron de vuelta al salón de entrada, Sumire subió las escaleras a su cuarto, y Miguel de vuelta al comedor, donde aun estaba su equipaje.

* * *

Dos minutos después, ambos habían llegado a la parte trasera del teatro. Ahí estaban desde Sakura, el capitán Ohgami, y Maria, hasta el mismo comandante Yoneda encarando, armados, a un trío de hombres cubiertos por completo con trajes negros, adornados con cilindros dorados como una especie de cañería que se desplegaba desde la espalda hacia las extremidades y gafas negras para terminar de ocultar su identidad. Los tres enemigos no llevaban más que sus trajes para defenderse, pero tampoco parecían necesitar arma alguna. En el suelo estaban Kanna y Kohran, la primera cubierta de moretones, inconsciente y con un brazo dislocado, mientras que el arma de la segunda, un cañón muy potente, al parecer había explotado, dejando inconsciente a su dueña. Iris estaba junto a ellas, aparentemente cuidándolas, muerta del miedo por los tres atacantes. Sumire tomo su arma con más fuerza al ver la escena, y se unió a la formación con los demás. Miguel se tomo un momento para analizar la situación, luego saco de entre su equipaje, una funda de espada hecha de cuero, de alrededor de un metro de largo, con una agarradera en proporción; se acerco al grupo poniéndose justo entre el general Yoneda y Maria. Los tres hombres también mantenían su formación, aparentemente querían escapar. El del centro dio un paso atrás, dándose la vuelta a la vez; los otros dos voltearon a mirarlo.

"No quieren escapar." Le susurro Ohgami al comandante. "¿Que querrán aquí de todas maneras?"

"El teatro aun guarda planos y estadísticas hechas por Kohran." Respondió Yoneda. "Posiblemente eso buscan." Detras de ellos, se escucho un gemido. Kanna había despertado, y empezaba a sentir el dolor de sus heridas y el brazo dislocado, Iris intento calmarla para evitar que intentase ponerse de pie.

"¿A quien le importa lo que quieran?" grito Sumire indignada. "¡Si se van a meter con el escuadrón de la flor deben estar preparados para luchar!" Se lanzo entonces a correr hacia los intrusos, lanza al frente, dando un poderoso grito de batalla. El hombre a la izquierda salio a recibirla, solamente defendiéndose con sus manos, apenas la punta de la lanza de Sumire estuvo a su alcance, tomo la cuchilla con facilidad, deteniendo el golpe que iba a recibir en el abdomen. Luego, como si se tratase de una rama, quebró la navaja por la mitad, e inmediatamente tomo el resto de la lanza con su mano izquierda, levantándola junto con Sumire por enzima de su cabeza. Sumire grito, pero no se atrevía a soltarse de su arma ahora que estaba tan arriba sobre el suelo. Ohgami sintió como le hervía la sangre al pensar que esta noche podía parecerse a la que habían sufrido hacia un mes.

"¡Maria!" la llamo.

"Si señor."

"Cúbrenos. Sakura, vienes conmigo. Miguel¿que tal manejas tu arma?"

"Lo suficiente." Dijo Miguel desenfundando su espada de mandoble.

"Ustedes dos se encargaran del resto de ellos, yo voy por Sumire." Les ordeno.

"¡Entendido!" gritaron los tres al unísono. Ichiro, Sakura y Miguel salieron a la carga contra los tres hombres. Tal como esperaba el capitán, los otros dos intrusos salieron a interceptarlos, Sakura y Miguel los embistieron con sus espadas, dándole espacio al capitán para seguir hacia donde el último atacante agitaba el bastón que alguna vez fue la lanza de Sumire, tratando de hacer que ella cayese. Cuando estuvo a distancia de golpe, el hombre lo acato con el extremo del arma de donde colgaba Sumire, haciendo que ella, y el capitán se golpearan antes de caer al suelo junto con el palo y el fragmento de cuchilla. Se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, el golpe los había dejado algo aturdidos. Mientras ellos encaraban a su enemigo, en el otro lado del jardín Sakura y Miguel tenían sus propias complicaciones. Por mas rápidos, o certeros que fuesen los golpes de Sakura, los hombres siempre encontraban la manera de esquivarlos, esto ni hablar de la manera en que esquivaban los fulminantes golpes que Miguel repartía con su espada, esquivaban los verticales, y saltaban los horizontales, apenas dándole tiempo para cubrirse de los potentes golpes con que contraatacaban.

Después de un último intento de ataque por parte de ambos, las dos parejas de guerreros se encontraron espalda contra espalda, atrapados entre sus tres enemigos.

"¿Alguna idea?" Pregunto Miguel.

"Llevan maquinaria consigo." Advirtió Ohgami, sin descuidar su defensa al frente. "talvez eso los hace tan fuertes."

"Eso parece obvio. Pero…"

"¿Como los vencemos?" Que Sakura terminase la frase de Sumire parecía natural ahora que los cuatro enfrentaban un mismo problema.

"_Una_ _Embestida_." Dijo Miguel sabiendo que solo Sumire le había entendido.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunto ella.

"¡Sakura!" dijo Miguel. Ella volteo a verlo algo nerviosa. "Ponte detrás mío, y estate lista para saltar. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Si!" Tenían a dos enemigos al frente, Miguel salio corriendo con sus enorme espada a un lado, y Sakura corría detrás de él lo mas cerca que podía. Estando a poco mas de un metro de su oponente, el atacante de la derecha, Miguel lanzo un vasto golpe horizontal con su espada, que hizo al hombre retroceder un poco, en ese mismo momento, Sakura salto por encima de Miguel, cayendo justo en frente de él y dándole al hombre un golpe tras otro sobre los tubos en su armadura espiritual. Al mismo tiempo que ella atacaba, Miguel se volteo al hombre a la izquierda, que estaba sumamente asustado, siendo el que se había echado para atrás hacia un momento, y viendo lo cerca que estaba, no tuvo que hacer mas que propiciarle un golpe diagonal, de arriba hacia abajo, por lo ancho de su pecho, cortando el metal, la tela, e incluso la carne del hombre, que cayo frente a él, gritando de dolor. Si bien el ataque no acabo del todo con la maquinaria, había dañado lo suficiente a los intrusos, el que Sakura había atacado ahora tenía varias fugas en los tubos de su traje, por donde salía un vapor azuloso. Viendo las heridas de su compañero, trato de huir, pero Sakura corrió a interceptarlo, y se coloco frente a él, con su espada enfundada, pero con una expresión que le aconsejaba no moverse de donde estaba.

"Solo falta uno." Dijo Ohgami, levantando sus espadas para adquirir una posición de ataque, mientras Sumire se colocaba tras de él con los restos de su arma. El hombre se notaba mas tenso, de seguro temía que lo que le había pasado a sus compañeros le pasase a él. Con lentitud, adquirió una pose de combate, del carate a puño cerrado, retando a Ohgami. El capitán se dispuso a atacar, cambio la posición de sus espadas, poniéndolas al frente, y se lanzo contra su oponente lo más rápido que pudo. El hombre golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, levantando una nube de polvo, seguida por una lluvia de golpes hacia el mismo lugar. La nube de polvo no tardo mucho en disiparse, pero fue suficiente para que el hombre escapara. Ohgami se aferro a sus espadas con fuerza, tragándose la rabia. Luego miro lo que quedaba luego de la batalla: cuatro heridos, dos rehenes, un hoyo bastante grande en el patio y varias armas dañadas. No estaba seguro si había valido la pena.

"Comandante¿Qué hacemos con los rehenes?" Maria estaba igual de molesta, talvez mas al sentir que no se había podido hacer útil en una batalla tan física.

"Espósenlos y tráiganlos dentro, interrogaremos al que sigue consiente antes de entregarlos a la policía." Yoneda camino hacia donde estaban Iris, Kohran y Kanna al decir esto, para ayudar a cargar a las chicas dentro del teatro. De inmediato Maria fue hacia donde Sakura aun custodiaba a su rehén, el gas azuloso salía de los orificios que Sakura había hecho en los tubos y se disipaba rápidamente en el aire. Mientras tanto Sumire miraba los restos de su lanza con nostalgia y rabia.

'Ya fue suficiente' pensaba. 'es hora de que yo tenga mi venganza.'

Poco antes de medianoche, ya estaban en el salón comunal reunidos casi todo el escuadrón, a excepción de las dos heridas que estaban siendo atendidas en sus cuartos. Amarrados a una silla, estaban los dos rehenes, sin sus trajes o mascaras, apenas en ropa interior, uno mas bajo de cabello negro, y otro más delgado de cabello castaño. La herida que miguel le había propiciado al mas pequeño ya estaba vendada, pero era obvio, por los gemidos de el hombre, que aun le dolía. Kayama estaba frente a ellos, mirada fija y penetrante, hacia media hora que había llegado, y se había dedicado a interrogarlos sin éxito, la única señal de que ambos no eran mudos eran los gemidos del segundo hombre al retorcerse de dolor.

"Pueden acabar con esto ahora." Les insistía, cambiando su tono y su mirada para parecer mas misericordioso, aunque aun así, se le notaba el sarcasmo al hablar. Era una estrategia psicológica que intentaba convencerlos de que darse por vencidos era la mejor alternativa. "Si nos dicen quien los envió, y donde esta los podemos llevar al hospital para que les curen esas heridas, luego por supuesto irán a prisión, pero créanme, seria mejor a quedarse aquí el resto de la noche."

El hombre herido abrió la boca para confesar, pero el primero se tambaleo sobre su silla, cayendo sobre él a propósito, y haciéndolo caer también. El hombre grito y se retorció de dolor entre las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla, pero decidió quedarse callado y aguantar a como pudiese. Sakura y Kasumi levantaron a los dos hombres junto con sus sillas pero Kayama se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a Yoneda.

"No puedo hacer nada con ellos aquí." Le dijo. "Pero si los llevo al cuartel del escuadrón de la Luna podría intentar con mejor persuasión."

"Esta bien." Dijo Yoneda, mirando a los dos rehenes y luego de vuelta a Kayama. "Al menos ahora tenemos su tecnología, y sabemos con que estamos tratando. Intenta conseguir toda la información que puedas."

"Correcto." Kayama se retiro del cuarto, dos de sus hombres esposaron a los rehenes y los desataron de las sillas para llevárselos del teatro. "Que pasen buena noche." Les dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Yoneda suspiro profundamente.

"Es tarde, y estamos cansados, mañana pensaremos en esto mejor. Todos vayan a sus cuartos a dormir, después del desayuno nos reuniremos en la cede de la flor." Los demás en el salón se dejaron relajar, y fueron saliendo del cuarto ya casi dormidos. El encargado se quedo solo en el salón, mirando por la ventana como la luna caía sobre el jardín. Sobre su escritorio estaba un pedazo de tela que le habían quitado al hombre mas alto, sobre él, había una frase: "Justicia."

Yoneda vio por la ventana el jardín. La luna lo cubría con un velo azul plata, cambiando los tonos y los colores. Mirando de frente el teatro, oculto entre los arbustos, estaba el último hombre, mirándolo como si fuese una estatua. No atacarían esa noche, pero Yoneda no podía estar seguro de la próxima.

* * *

En fin, el proximo chap viene con bastante cosa fantastica, incluida la practica con poderes espirituales.

Ciao


End file.
